Injured
by MyHero
Summary: While the team was off dealing with Mr. Fate, Robin was having problems of his own back in Gotham. After a few days the little bird returns but more then a little injured. But Wally is still worried about his Best Friend. *reposted edited *


**Title: **Injured

**Pairing:** None

**Word count: **3,000 -ish

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta: **I skipped over my Beta for this cuz I wanted it up before the new ep. So let me know **about any spelling errors or anything like that** please!

**Summary: **While the team was off dealing with Mr. Fate, Robin was having problems of his own back in Gotham. After a few days the little bird returns but more then a little injured. But to Robin it is nothing new.

**Author note: **Let me know what you think! There is a little Bro-ness...

Not intended Slash but you can see a little in the Robin/KidFlash

Placed after the episode Denial!

P.S. **This is a re-post! **I put this up a few hours ago but rushed through the original ending... so I decided to add some more and clean it up.

* * *

"Dude," Wally cried from the floor of the common room of the Young Justice headquarters. "I am bored!" The speedster droned flipping over to lay on his back and stare around at his teammates.

"Then find something to do." Artemis spat back, taking a moment to glance up from her book to glare at the speedster. The archer rolled her eyes, ignoring Wally when he stuck his tung out.

"But there is nothing to do." Kid Flash snapped whine still in his voice, "Supey and Kaldur took over the game system, Megan is to busy cooking, and Robbie has been missing since the mission Red Tornado gave us."

"That was only three days ago." Artemis countered, "He is off with Batman, being productive." The archer rolled her eyes again and turned her attention back to her book.

"But Robin usually comes back the next day." Wally whined, turning his attention to Aqualad and Superboy.

The two older boys sat above Wally on the couch with controllers in hand. "Wally has a point." Kaldur agreed, pausing his game with Superboy. "It is unusual for him to be gone this long, at least with out prior warning."

Superboy frowned, scrunching up his forehead in concentration, ignoring his teammates. "Someone is coming." he interrupted, placing his remote at his side and standing up from the couch, ready in case of an attack. "There are two people." The whole room fell silent as the others listened for the approachers.

The sudden silence brought Miss M from the kitchen to stare confused at her team mates from the doorway. "What's going on?" she asked.

Wally placed a finger to his lips, indicating to the Martian that they need to be quiet. Kid Flash jumped up from the floor to hover next to Superboy, face scrunching trying to listen for the so called intruders.

"Superboy thinks he hears something." Artemis explained, resisting the urge to throw her book at Wally when he shushed her.

Superboy's frown deepened, " They have gained a third, and I think they have stopped and now are talking about something."

"Then let's go find out what is going on!" Wally cried, disparaging from the clone's side. A gust blew through the room, catching the rest of the team in surprise. The blur that is Wally West vanished through one of the nearby hallways in direction of the meeting room.

"Are we going to follow?" Miss M asked, looking torn between excitement and concern.

Aqualad sighed and lowered his game controller, "I think it would be for the best. ." The leader stated, standing from the couch and making his way away from the couch.

"Are you guys coming?" Wally asked, head peeking around the edge of the doorway, "I think it's Batman and Robin. But I think that something is wrong. " Concern flew across Kid Flash's face before he disappeared again from the doorway, making his way back down the hall, but this time with the team at his heels.

Young Justice, minus Robin gathered at the end of the hallway, all leaning around the edge to watch the scene. Before them stood Red Tornado, Batman and a boy they all assumed to be Robin. The teen in question stood next to the Dark Knight, clad in a pair of gray Gotham Knights sweatpants and a plain white shirt. The group could only see the backs of the teen and Batman as they two Senior heroes continued to talk in hushed tones.

"You know it is considered rude to ease drop." A voice bellowed, and both Batman and Robin turned around. Batman scowled at the oldest members of Young Justice as they filed into the room. The team remained silent and all eyes were on Robin, who shot them a small smiled.

The Boy Wonder shifted under the gazes of his friends, bring up his cast covered hand to hold against his chest. Behind his usual dark glasses, peaked a black bruise that ran around his left eye. On his right arm ran a pail white bandage from his wrist and disappeared under his sleeve, along with a matching wrap on his upper left arm above the cast.

"What happened?" Superboy asked, fists curling involuntarily at his sides in anger.

"Things didn't go as planed," Robin answered with a stiff shrug and a small smirk, "Nothing I can't handle."

A small growl echoed from Batman and all attention was turned towards the mentor. "Robin, we leave in an hour." The Dark Knight stated, turning his back to the team once more. "Don't make me have to come get you."

The Boy Wonder gave a single nod, and made his way across the room, a slight limp in his step. The team remained silent as they followed the youngest back down the hall to the common room. Robin dropped down into one of the arm chairs, smirking at his team who hovered awkwardly in the doorway. A giggle escaped Robin as he watched his team, laugh growing harder when they grew confused. "I'm sorry," he gasped, placing his good hand on his chest with a small wince, but smile never fading. "But you guys are really bad at this."

"At what?" Aqualad asked, stepping forward as if the spokes person for the mass confusion.

"This whole elephant in the room thing." Robin clarified, gesturing at his injured body.

"What happened?" Superboy repeated his earlier question, taking a step forward as if demanding an answer.

Robin dropped his gaze, and shifted in his seat, smile shrinking slightly. "Like I said, things didn't go as planned. It happens some times."

Superboy took another step forward, only to be stopped by Aqualad when the Atlantian placed a hand on the clones shoulder. The leader shook his head slightly indicating not to push the topic.

"How are you?" Miss M asked, floating towards the Boy Wonder, and taking the seat closed to him. The Martian sat on the edge of the couch and leaned closer to her teammate, placing a hand on the arm rest of Robin's chair indicating she was here for him.

"It is not as bad as it looks." Robin stated, sitting up a little straighter in his seat, in attempt to show he was fine. The gesture failed when he pain shot through his body and he flinched.

"Because the cast covered arm, bruised face, bandaged covered arms, limp and constant flinching are nothing to be worried about." Artemis snapped sarcasm dripping in every word. The archer ignored the disproving look from Kaldur and glares from Superboy and Wally, choosing to stare down the Boy Wonder.

Robin let out another small laugh, "No worry needed at all. I have been through worse." The room fell silent again as each member of the team though over Robins words. "Can we not do this?" Robin asked interrupting the others thoughts. "I don't have much time, and I want to hear what happened with Dr. Fate."

Almost immediately Wally, Miss M and Artemis started talking at once. The team gathered around, Aqualad and Superboy took the remaining two seats on the couch, Artemis fell back into her original arm chair and Wally flopped to the floor in front of the TV. Kaldur raised his hands for silence waiting for the rest of the team get the indicator.

Megan faded away first noticing the leaders raised hands, Wally stopped next leaving Artemis the only one talking. "Long story short, Kid Flash is an idiot." The archer finished, smirking at the red head on the floor.

"I think it would be easier to talk one at a time." Aqualad suggested, ignoring Wally when he stuck out his tung at the blond girl.

"I will start!" Megan volunteered, bouncing slightly in delight. Aqualad nodded for her to continue, and Miss M began the story. "It stared a few days ago when we were training and Red Tornado came in..."

* * *

"And he still doesn't believe in magic." Artemis cried, throwing up her hands in frustration, staring down the speedster on the floor.

"Come on Robin, your a man of technology and science, you have to be on my side." Wally insisted, matching Artemis's look of intensity.

Robin continued to laugh, wrapping both his arms around his chest, "I'm sorry Wally, but with all the stuff I have been through, I would have to agree with Artemis." The Boy Wonder explained, subconsciously rubbing his chest with his good hand. "I don't buy into the whole wand waving, Harry Potter type magic but the demons and bring people back to life kind of thing." Robin trailed off failing to bright his thoughts into words, "It's hard to explain."

Wally sighed and place his head in his hands, "I am alone." he muttered, "Completely alone, and surround by crazy people." The team continued to laugh while Kid Flash shook his head in joking frustration.

"Wait!" Miss M cried surprising the room. The Martian jumped up from the couch and smacking a hand to her forehead. The rest of the team waited for the Martian to continue, all tense in case the news was bad. "We have been here for almost three hours. Robin was supposed to be back like forever ago."

"I know," Robin said smirking, when all eyes turned towards him. "Batman stopped by when Wally was ranting about the lava."

Superboy frowned, "He wasn't here." the clone disagreed. "I would have heard him."

"He didn't come in the room, just hovered in the doorway. You guys were really into the story, I didn't expect you guys to noticed." Robin explained, "Batman has creped up on Superman a few times, so don't take it so hard Supey."

"And?" Artemis questioned, raising here eyebrows slightly. "What happened?"

"He said he will be back tomorrow to get me, and no training of any kind." Robin answered, with another stiff shrug.

"So with some Bat-hand-signals he told you, you can stay." Wally elaborated for his friend. "It has to do with all of that crazy bat logic stuff."

"Wally," Robin said, voice becoming serious. "You really need to get over this obsession with this so called Bat Logic." A smile broke out on the Boy Wonders face.

"I am not obsessed!" Wally cried, crossing his arms over his chest in a playful frown.

"Of course you're not fleet feet." Robin chuckled, "No obsession at all." The room fell into a comfortable silence, as the teen calmed down.

"Anyone want to watch a movie?" Aqualad asked, smiling around at his team. The leader was met with eager nods, and the Atlantian stood from his seat to go pick a movie.

"I'll make popcorn!" Superboy volunteered, copping Kaldur's actions and pushing himself away from the couch.

A gasp echoed around the room and all eyes turned once again towards Miss M, "Duh Megan," The Martian cried, "My cookies are still in the oven." The chef flew off from the couch and darted into the kitchen, her feet never touching the floor.

A few minuets later the team had gathered together again, ready for the movie to begin . Wally had shifted to lean against Robin's chair, as the movie started, the credits for Harry Potter rolled across the screen, both the red head and his back rest let out groans.

"You did this on purpose didn't you." Wally cried, squinting eyes falling on Artemis.

"I may or may not have had a say in the move options." The archer snapped back with a smirk. "Now be quiet, it is starting!"

The room fell silent, although Kid Flash crossed his arms over his chest in a visual whine. The movie continued, and number four Privet Drive appeared on screen.

* * *

"I can't believe you made us sit through that entire movie." Wally complained, frowning at the now back screen of the TV. The movie had ended but the speedster had refused to move from his spot in front of Robin forcing the injured teen to remain where he sat.

"Yet you stayed through the entire movie." Artemis responded, strutting towards the exit, "Nothing was making you stay." The archer paused in the doorway to shoot the red head a triumphant smile. "Night." She added, with a have hearted wave over her shoulder "I am off to bed."

"I'll go too." Miss M agreed following after the only other female of the team. "Night Boys!" she called before disappearing through the threshold.

Robin flicked the back of Wally's head in attempt to make his friend move, but Kid Flash only leaned a little harder on the Boy Wonder. The injured teen sighed, leaning back into his chair once more, deciding to humor his best friend and not fight the request to say.

Aqualad must have seen the exchange, because the Atlantian stood from his chair and singled for Superboy to do the same. "I believe I will be heading to bed, come on Superboy." The clone looked confused but followed after the team leader. "See you guys in the morning." Both Kaldur and Superboy waved before filing out of the room.

"Okay Wally, what's up?" Robin asked, shoving his best friend away from his legs. This time the speedster took the hint and got up from the floor.

"Your injured." Wally stated, turning towards Robin, worry plastered across his face. "Not even your normal,_ 'I have been fighting in Gotham injured.'_ But serious damage injured." The red head began to rant, but still taking Robin's out stretched hand and helping him to his feet. "You don't get hurt, you're the most experienced."

"I'm fine," Robin insisted, sighing when Wally began to shake his head.

"Fine doesn't come with a cast," The red head all but yelled. "Or bandages or limps."

"Wally calm down." The Boy Wonder said, taking a step forward to place a hand on the older teens arm. "Dude, I am fine. Yes a little banged up, and probably not going to be doing much hero work for a while but other then this itchy cast I am doing good." Robin released his friend and began a slow limp to the door.

"What happened?" Wally asked, following after his friend. Both boys knew Kid Flash was hovering in case Robin stumbled.

"I spent a few hours with Two Face." The Boy Wonder muttered, placing a hand on the hallway wall for support.

"You mean the crazy guy with the coin and half burnt face?" Kid Flash questioned, placing a hand on one side of his face.

"That's the guy." Robin nodded with a small smile. "Accurately named guy don't you think?" he added in attempt to lighten the mood.

Wally ignored the joke and continued,"Why?" he asked, sprinting a head of his friend to open Robin's bedroom door.

"Lets just say... Robin began, trailing off slightly.

"Things didn't go as planned." Wally filled in. The best friends shared understanding looks, and Robin limped passed Kid Flash and into his room. "I'll see you tomorrow?" The speedster asked, although Robin knew it was more of a statement then a question.

"Sure Wally," Robin smiled falling back on to his bed, eyes becoming half lidded, "See you tomorrow."

"Hey Robbie?" Wally whispered, drawing in the younger teens attention. "Are you sure your fine?" he asked. Robin rolled over onto his side with a slightly grown, opening his mouth to respond only to be cut off. "I don't mean physically, I mean emotionally."

This time Robin paused before speaking, "For now... yeah." he answered, voice barley above a mumble but Wally heard him loud and clear.

"If you need to talk, Bro, I am here." Kid Flash insisted, flashing his best friend a smile.

"Thanks Wally," Robin smiled back, "I will see you tomorrow."

The door closed with a small click and Robin was left in silence. A wave of tiredness washed over the Boy Wonder and his eyes slid closed. Sleep consumed the young hero and he drifted off into a peaceful dream. Instead of the horror filled nightmares of his time with Two Face, he dreamed of a relaxing day with his friends.

* * *

Review Please!

Even if you hate it and your flaming! I will take it!

**SO please please please please REVIEW!**

Love,  
MyHero


End file.
